The One!
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Involving werewoves and the Chinese Zoiak.
1. Chapter 1

"The One!!"

I was in werewolf form, fighting against a huge opponent that's a huge eagle who's completely covered in black, attacking my hometown as my brother David and I were trying to fight him off.

David wore a black robe firing lightning bolts at the eagle who didn't seem too affective as he continued to fire at the huge bird on my back while I was running, only wearing a dark brown clothe that covered my body and has holes in it.

"Dammit, this isn't working!" David angrily said who ran out of arrows as I was dodged the eagle from pecking me with his beak until I was hit, making David fall off my back where I landed on my feet and ran to catch him from the impact and put him back on my back again, and jumped back in the air, "How are we gonna beat this stupid bird without killing ourselves in the process?"

Then, my eyes began to glow red as a bright white light appeared around my right hand that formed into a sword as the bright light disappeared, revealing, not a regular sword, but one that is silver with writing engraved in it that read 'The Right Hand Of Death' as David saw it in my right hand, and knew what it is.

"Could it be? It's a 1279 A.D Excalibur sword! Handcrafted with the toughest metals in the world by Cesar himself!" He said, tightly holding on as I swiftly flew in the air, and slashed the eagle's left and right wings off who cawed in pain with blood spraying out of them.

------------------- --------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the distance, a woman named Okinia saw the entire thing in disbelief.

"It-It can't be! She's the next one in line of wolves!" Okinia said who saw a glowing red kanji symbol that read 'Fear' appear on my forehead as I landed on a nearby building, and jumped into the air again, slicing through the eagle's chest with blood covering my body, along with David, "She's the Diablo Queen.'

The eagle squawked one final time before he fell to the ground dead with a pool of blood forming underneath the dead animal.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------ --------------------------------- ----------------------------

In the sky, David was completely drenched in eagle's blood, along with myself who jumped off my back, and fell in the beach water that's underneath us, knowing that we're home as I, instead of falling in the water, fell on the sandy shore, turning back into my human self again where David walked on shore, and threw a bucket of water over my head, waking me up.

"Wha-? What happened?" I wondered dullfully.

"Well, we saved the day and defeated that giant eagle that attacked the city until you killed him," David explained.

"Me? How'd I do that?"

"Look at what's in your hand, Dingdong."

I looked in my right hand where I had a sword that had 'Excalibur' engraved on one side of the blade, and 'The Right Hand of Death' on the other side. "How did I get this?"

"You don't remember? You used it to cut the eagle's wings off, and sliced through his chest," David told me.

"I did?" I wondered, standing up and began to remember the fight where I did in a few minutes when I was walking home with David. "OOOOH! Now, I remember."

"It took you that long to remember?"

"Shut-up! I didn't know what I was doing back there, but help you out!" I said, "Besides, If I wasn't there for you, you'd probably be dead by now."

David didn't say anything until he said, "Shut-up. Just keep walking."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"A Threat to Society"

Later that day, I was laying around in bed watching T.V. when I saw the dead eagle that I killed, with the help of David, on the news where a few people were trying to clean up the bloody carcass.

"As you can see, two mysterious figures from a few hours ago attacked and killed the eagle by cutting its wings off, and what seems to be a large sword wound that went right through his heart."

"Hey, David! Check this out!" I called him who came in with a cup of ice cream in his hand and watched the news.

"Is this from today?" He wondered.

"Yep."

"We have a video clip from a person, who is anonymous, saw this event and taped the entire fight against the giant eagle."

They began to play the tape where David was running and shooting arrows at the eagle which had no severe affect on to him at that range.

"Err! This isn't working! Leah!" He called out as the camera looked up and saw me in werewolf form, wearing the clothe that covered half of my body, seeing me pick him up and put him on my back before I started to run towards the eagle.

David began shooting hid lightning arrows at the eagle who began to squawk in affect as he jumped and ran up his back until he was on the huge bird's nose, and shot an arrow in his eye who cawed in pain, and began to shake David off of his face until he finally fell off as I ran to, where he was falling, and jumped in the air, catching him by his leg who was now upside down.

"Hey! Put me back right side up again, ya jerk!" He said as I flung him in the air who screamed until he landed back on my back, continuing to run towards the eagle.

"How ironic, huh?" I said.

"You mean for someone to videotape the fight?" David wondered.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well. Yes, it is ironic."

------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------ --------------- -----------------------

We both continued to watch the fight as I saw the part when I slashed the black eagle's wings off, and sliced right through the heart with blood spraying out of the opened wounds, seeing myself in werewolf form flying away with David on my back, and blood that covered our bodies.

"And there you have it, folks. These two unknown character saved the city from utter destruction. And we don't even know who they are," The newsman said as I turned off the T.V.

"Well, what do we do?" David asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You saw the news. What if someone knows who we are?"

"Dude. You were wearing a black cloak that covered your entire face, and I was a werewolf when that person videotaped us. No one in their right mind would ever think that those people are us," I informed him.

"Good point."

The next day, I was listening to music down the hallway of school going to my locker about to go to my seventh period lunch until someone called my name, making me turn around, but saw nothing as the hallways began to clear, leaving me alone.

"Who's there?" I called out to only hear an echo of my own voice.

"You know, your powers are dangerous when you use them fighting something that's bleek," A voice told me, making me turn around and see someone who is taller than me in a black robe just like the one David wore that covered their face.

"Who are you? How you know my name?" I demanded.

"Me knowing your name is not important, and neither is my name at the matter. You, on the other hand, must understand that you becoming a werewolf is leading everyone you know and love in danger," The person said in a female voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"That werewolf you've awakened will take over your body, and will kill everything it touches leaving them in ruins. That wolf is a demon that's a part of a group called 'The Seven Slayers'.''

"The Seven Slayers?"

"They were a pack of wolves that attacked any human, or village that they came across them and killed them. Then, one day, an elder came across the pack's way who were about to kill him until he casted a spell that made their spirits be sucked away from their body. They swore revenge when they said that one day; they would become reborn into a child's body."

"But how do you even know I'm a part of The Seven Slayers?"

"I saw you and your brother fighting against Nauldra, The Black Eagle. And the Excalibur that appeared, along with a konji symbol that read 'Fear' on your forehead," The hooded woman said.

My eyes widened when she told me that. "But how? How did you know it was me?"

"You're the last wolf from The Seven Slayers pack to have a symbol appear on their forehead. You're Diablo Queen."

"Diablo……Queen?"

"Your wolf demon is the strongest one in the pack. People have been looking for the child that possessed. Some people thought that she was dead………..until now." The hooded woman walks up to me, and places her hand on my thought, lifting me up. "You are the most dangerous wolf in the pack. You're a threat to the entire city if the wolf is awakened fully."

"You don't know that," I gasped, trying to break free from her grasp, but couldn't.

"I do! All of the wolf demons that have awakened begin to kill hundreds of people without hesitating. What makes you think of this beast will be any different?"

"I don't know! But how do you know that she'll be like that? Animals can change the ways they are just like people can!" I told her who began to tighten her grip from around my neck, causing me to choke and struggle.

"I should kill you right now for not realizing how much of a threat you are!" The Hooded woman growled as I tried to break free, but failed miserably until someone swiftly moved, letting me go from her grip where she saw claw marks on her right hand, "So. You must be another on."

I began coughing and gasping for air as I saw someone that made me surprised to see them with the konji symbol of 'Death' on their forehead with dark red glowing eyes.

"Nick?"

To be continued


End file.
